Sprites Of Darkness
by Gametime99
Summary: The Mario Bros, along with some new allies, must stop a Yoshi master of shadows from unlocking ultimate shadow power and save the world. Set between Manias 3.0's Mario Mobian Mania fic and my fic, Game Over. Rated T to be safe.
1. Prologue: Yoshevil

**Greetings, all! Now, before we start, you might be wondering, "Whoa, wait, how'd Zerok go from being an anti-hero to a full on villain?" Well, keep an eye on my favorite Mario stories and you might find the answers you seek. This prologue might seem a little familiar to those of you who've seen Captain America: The First Avenger. Enjoy!**

Prologue: Yoshevil

A young Toad ran into an old sanctuary.

"Master Merelier... an army approaches... they're coming for... _it_," gasped the Toad.

The red-robed Shaman shook his head. "Many have come for it, none have even found this chamber-" said Merelier, before an explosion blew apart the wall, causing a large rock to fall on the Toad, killing him.

Through the hole came Shadow Sirens wearing a variety of hats and what seemed to be male Shadow Sirens wearing black knight's armor. Merelier knew these to be Shadow Knights, weapons masters of darkness. One of the Shadow Knights knocked Merelier to the ground on their way to a large stone coffin.

"Open it!" yelled a Shadow Siren in a blue hat. "Open it before Lord Yoshevil-"

"Before Lord Yoshevil... what, Beldam?" came a voice with reptilian smoothness.

Through the hole, a dark figure was dismounting a motorcycle. It was a black Yoshi wearing a black leather trench coat with a katana attached to the belt, black shoes, a black fedora, and shades. Hidden by the trench coat was a heart shaped music box locket and where his right eye should've been was a bio-mechanical replacement.

"I gotta admit, it's taken me a while to find this place. Magnus, Dexter, help the geezer to his feet," said Yoshevil.

Two Shadow Knights helped Merelier up.

"I'm afraid your efforts are futile. What you seek is merely a legend," said Merelier.

"Oh, really? Then why are you trying so hard to hide it?" asked Yoshevil, walking over to the coffin.

A black fireball appeared in Yoshevil's hand, which he placed upon the lid of the coffin. The fireball exploded like a bomb, shattering the coffin lid. Yoshevil reached inside and grabbed what looked like a black Shine Sprite with white eyes.

"The Shadow Sprites are said to be the back-up weapons of the legendary Shadow Queen. Their power rivals, or perhaps even excels, that of the Crystal Stars," said Yoshevil, before smashing the fake Shadow Sprite. "Something like that can't really be buried. But, something tells me it's close by."

Merelier casted a glance at a carving on the wall. Yoshevil caught this and looked at it.

"Ah, yes... The Star Spirits. Guardians of wishes...wisdom... and fate," muttered Yoshevil.

Yoshevil pressed on the carving of the Star Rod, and slid out the box hidden behind it. Opening the box, a black glow shined on Yoshevil's face.

"To think. That Koldrado idiot digs for trinkets in the desert... you've never seen this thing before have you?" asked Yoshevil.

"It's not for the eyes of ordinary beings," said Merelier.

"Naturally...Boys, Ladies... destroy this village," ordered Yoshevil.

"You fool! You can't hope to control the power you hold! You will be consumed by the darkness!" said Merelier.

Yoshevil turned around and stabbed Merelier with his black-bladed katana, _Umbra_. The last thing the Shaman heard was Yoshevil's reply:

"I already have."

As the Shadow Sirens and Shadow Knights began destroying the village, Yoshevil mounted his motorcycle and rode off.

_Soon, my beloved Yoshanae... I will have the power to make this world that stole you from me my own, and rid it of it's sorrows... that world is one my dearest daughter Karma will enjoy growing up in... One down, Seven to go..._ thought Yoshevil.

**Please Review!**


	2. The Mission

**Welcome back! Enjoy!**

Chapter 1:The Mission

The Mario Bros. were enjoying a nice, peaceful day at home. Luigi was cooking and Mario was reading the _Kingdom Courier_, the Mushroom Kingdom newspaper.

"Hey, Luigi, come check this out," said Mario.

"What is it, Mario?" asked Luigi, coming in from the kitchen.

"Look at this," said Mario, showing Luigi an article in the paper, titled _Village Obliterated_.

"'Believed to be the work of an unknown entity, the village of Greentown was completely anhilated. The Royal Guard reports that, according to an eyewitness, an artifact of great power that was kept at the local sanctuary was taken by the entity,' Wow, you don'tthink the Princess will want us to help get that artifact back, do you?" asked Luigi.

Before Mario could answer, his Mailbox 3DS went off. It was the Princess's ringtone.

"Me and my big mouth," said Luigi.

Mario answered the Mailbox 3DS and read the letter aloud.

_Dear Mario and Luigi,_

_I'm sure you've read about the destruction of that poor village in the paper. However, there were certain things that were hushed up for fear of kingdom-wide panic. After all, we all know what happens when the whole kingdom panics. I would like for you two to come to my castle to discuss these things._

_Yours Truly,_

_Peach._

"Guess we'd better go," said Mario.

"Hold up a sec, I've gotta turn off the stove," said Luigi.

**At Peach's Castle...**

"So, what's been kept quiet about that attack?" asked Mario.

"Mostly the exact nature of the item that was stolen," said Peach.

"Which was?" asked Luigi.

"You recall Shine Sprites, yes?" said Peach.

Mario and Luigi nodded. Shine Sprites were mystical items that provided light to Isle Delfino. Also, in an adventure of Mario's a few years ago, they'd enhanced the power of his allies.

"Well, what if I told you there was such a thing as Shadow Sprites? I'm sure you can guess what they can do," said Peach.

"I'm going to go out on a limb and guess that instead of providing light, these Shadow Sprites spread darkness," said Luigi.

"That and more. The 8 Shadow Sprites can also provide unlimited shadow power to whomsoever weilds them. However, only the pure of heart, and powerful masters of shadow, can use the Sprites without becoming consumed by darkness. So, your mission is this: Find the other 7 Shadow Sprites and defeat the one responsible for destroying Greentown," said Peach.

"Let's go!" said Mario.

"Okie-dokie!" said Luigi.

"Good, now, if I were you, I'd head to what's left of Greentown and see what you can turn up about whoever did this and possibly a lead on the other Sprites," said Peach.

**Meanwhile...**

Yoshevil sat on a throne, watching TV.

"Heh. Idiot missed it by that much," he muttered to himself.

Just then, a black female Yoshi of around 12 with black flowing hair and a purple dress entered.

"Daddy, some friends of mine wanted me to come with them to a movie. Can I go?" asked the Yoshi.

"Sure, you can go, Karma, my dear. Just remember to stick to the story. Can you recite it for me?" asked Yoshevil.

"My name is Karma Yoshanae Edwards. I live at 1313 2nd Street in Rogueport on the west side. My father is a scientist who is working on things to improve the well-being of the world," said Karma.

"That's my girl. Now, go have some fun," said Yoshevil.

"Thanks, Daddy!" said Karma, before running off.

Yoshevil sighed. Karma, his beloved daughter, was one of the reasons he sought the Shadow Sprites. With their power, he could make this world, maybe all worlds, a better, happier, place, free from sorrow.

_Speaking of which, I'd better head out to Turtle Town,_ thought Yoshevil.

He turned off the TV and left the room.

**Please review, and I'll see you next time!**


	3. The Fifth Koopa Brother

**Welcome back! Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: The Fifth Koopa Brother

Mario and Luigi walked among the ruins of Greentown.

"Mama mia... this place looks like it got hit pretty hard, and then some," said Mario.

"Mario... I feel like something's watching me," said Luigi.

"Luigi, you always say that. Although, I wouldn't be surprised if there were a few Boos floating around after what happened here," said Mario.

The bros. went into the ruins of the sanctuary and looked around the main chamber.

"Hey, Mario, I think this might've been where they kept that Shadow Sprite thing," said Luigi, examining the Star Spirit carving.

"Luigi, get down!" yelled Mario.

The bros. ducked as several ninja throwing stars whizzed past them. From the hole in the wall, Mario could see a familar silhouette.

_What are the Koopa Bros. doing here?_ thought Mario.

"If you have come to claim the Shadow Sprite for yourselves, you are wasting your time. It has already been taken. Now, hold still as I, Blue Ninjakoopa, dispatch you!" said the shadow, before launching himself at Mario.

Mario simply pulled out his Ultra Hammer, and smacked the shell, which bounced all around the room. When the Koopa inside landed, he was a complete dizzy dummy.

"I... cannot... be defeated... so easily!" Blue Ninjakoopa said, before he fell over.

"Mario, hold it! I thought you said the Koopa Bros. were Red, Yellow, Black, and Green," said Luigi.

Mario thought about it. _Luigi's right, there wasn't a blue Koopa Brother... which means, this Blue Ninjakoopa can't be a Koopa Brother!_

Blue smirked as he got up. "So, how are my four big brothers doing?" he asked.

"Wait a minute... are you actually saying that you're a Koopa Brother?" asked Luigi.

"Yes... I never wanted to be the bad guy, so I decided to strike out on my own as a good guy. I was actually on my way to visit them in their new base off Turtle Trail when I first saw the attack. Thanks to my Art of Hiding, I saw the whole thing between the Shaman and the black Yoshi with a robot eye and leg. Then I heard that my brothers were turned into monsters by an item of the same sort," said Blue.

"Sounds like the second Shadow Sprite is in the hands of the Koopa Brothers... say, Blue, how'd you like to come along with us and help get the Sprites before they fall into the wrong hands, or worse, this black Yoshi you mentioned?" asked Mario.

"Yes... I must save my brothers. Black sheep though they may be, they're still my family. Heh, rhyme," said Blue.

"All righty then, which way to Turtle Trail?" asked Luigi.

**Please Review!**


	4. First Fight

**Welcome back! Enjoy! Remember to copy and paste the URL fragments into the YouTube homepage!**

Chapter 3: First Fight

Yoshevil, a Shadow Kinght named Magnus, and a Shadow Siren with a green hat named Wendy were on Turtle Trail. Yoshevil had his eyes closed, for he was trying to detect the presence of the Shadow Sprite.

"It's close by... but, I sense something else, too... a couple of plumbers and a Ninjakoopa," said Yoshevil.

"My lord, there's a town up ahead. Perhaps we could... _interogate_ the citizens for the Sprite's whereabouts?" said Magnus.

"Yes. Let us proceed to Turtle Town," said Yoshevil.

**Meanwhile...**

Mario, Luigi, and Blue were almost at the spot where Yoshevil and his minons had been before.

"Turtle Town is just up ahead, Mario Brothers," said Blue.

"HELP!" yelled a koopa troopa who was running from the village.

"Whoa, whoa, what's wrong?" asked Mario.

"A crazy Yoshi of darkness and his dark minions are attacking Turtle Town! You have to save us, Mario Brothers!" said the Koopa.

With a look at Luigi and Blue, who both nodded, Mario said, "Take us to your village."

**At the village...**

**/watch?v=lTpXv2BY-jo**

"All right, Mr. Mayor! Spill it! Where is the Shadow Sprite?!" yelled Yoshevil, his katana at the mayor's throat.

"I've already told you! The Koopa Brothers stole it!" said the mayor.

"Liar! The darkness knows everything! You're just trying to keep it from someone who actually knows how to use that kind of power! But, since I'm getting nowhere with you... I think I'll just end your game now!" said Yoshevil.

Before he could strike the mayor down, however, a ninja star whizzed past Yoshevil.

"So... someone wants to play with me?" said Yoshevil. Turning around, he found Mario, Luigi, and Blue standing behind him.

"And here I thought Yoshis were all lovable creatures," said Blue.

"That, Blue Ninjakoopa, my dear friend, is a streotype if there ever was one," said Yoshevil with his reptilian smoothness.

"Who are you? And how do you know our names?" demanded Mario.

"Yoshevil's the name. And I'm a master of shadows. I'd tell you not to forget it, but the way I see it, you won't be around long enough to worry about it. Magnus! Wendy!" barked Yoshevil.

Magnus and Wendy appeared by his side.

**/watch?v=1dFDF3SXFLc**

"Magnus, you deal with the Ninjakoopa, Wendy, the green guy is yours. Mario is all mine," said Yoshevil.

"Right, boss!" said Wendy and Magnus.

Magnus charged at Blue withhis sword, but the Ninjakoopa dodged the attack and used his Art of Hiding. Wendy fired a small tornado at Luigi, who was swept up in the breeze. Yoshevil, meanwhile, threw a delayed-blast black fireball of some type at Mario, who was blasted off his feet. For who knows how long the three traded blows until Magnus and Wendy were unconcious and Yoshevil was on one knee.

"You... have not... won, Mario... I now know where the next Sprite is! We'll meet again before too long! Then, you will not have a hope at winning!" said Yoshevil, before he, Magnus, and Wendy vanished in a puff of black smoke.

"Well... that Yoshevil guy fights like he has nothing too lose... I wonder whathis story is," said Mario.

"That matters not. We must find my brothers, and fast!" said Blue.

**Please Review!**


	5. Father and Daughter

**Welcome back! Remember to copy and paste the URL fragment into the YouTube homepage! The lyrics belong to Manias 3.0 and are used with her consent. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Father and Daughter

In his base, Yoshevil paced back and forth in front of his throne.

_Who should I bring with me to Sub-Con Mountain? Magnus and Wendy need re-converting, so I can't bring them... I've got it!_ he thought. "Archibald! Polly!" barked Yoshevil.

A Shadow Knight with a bow and lots of arrows and a Shadow Siren with a pink hat appeared.

"Yes, my lord?" they said.

"In two days, we set out for Sub-Con Mountain. We'll do some training tonight, I want to be at the top of our games when we get there," said Yoshevil.

"My lord, what of the local ruler, Pidgar? They say he has the Shadow Sprite," said Archibald.

"And what of Karma?" asked Polly.

Yoshevil sighed. "I _really_ would like to take Karma with and help her master her fire and ice powers a bit more... but, it's too dangerous. Therefore, Vivian will take care of her. She always says she'd like a child, so this will be good practice for her. As for Pidgar, the power of the Shadow Sprite controls him, forcing him to attack first and not ask questions. Defeating him will not be difficult," he said.

"With all due respect, my lord, why did you abandon the Turtle Trail Shadow Sprite?" asked Polly.

"One word: diversion. With the Mario Brothers and their Ninjakoopa friend chasing that Sprite, we're able to pursue the Sub-Con Mountain Sprite with little to no trouble," said Yoshevil.

"Daddy?" came a sweet voice.

Yoshevil turned and saw Karma in her nightgown. He sighed and went with Karma into her room.

**In Karma's Room...**

"... and then you stabbed me with your sword," said Karma.

"Karma, you know I would never, ever, hurt you, right? Although, I used to know a Koopa-Human hybird," said Yoshevil.

Karma nodded. "I know you wouldn't, Daddy," she said.

"Hey, how about a lullaby?" said Yoshevil.

"Sing the one your first love taught you," said Karma.

"That's your favorite, isn't it?" said Yoshevil.

"Yeah... it reminds me of something I heard once... 'Just like the sea can grant a wish, she can also cast a curse, like her ever changing tides the two will drift. So when the rain falls maybe you will pause to listen. Listen and enjoy the spray and perhaps you will hear a song. Just a whisper, nothing more, but it will carry through the nights and storms. The song of the sea and her lover and their hearts who still yearn to play as one,'" said Karma.

"Wow, that's deep," said Yoshevil. _And it kinda sounds like my past_, he added in his head as he opened the locket.

**/watch?v=hGzvkySJKbM**

_"-Come, my love, and sing with me,_

_This the song of all the sea._

_Travel now to heart's dark bottom and_

_Find eternal light in thee._

_-Come, my love, and follow me_

_This I offer to you from me:_

_This my map to all my heart and_

_All my care to see you to me._

_-What I dread the most indeed?_

_To be sep'rated from thee._

_So I vow to never falter_

_Please promise same to me. _

_-Change you not; stay true to thee._

_Forever roaming with the sea._

_Listen well for I am guiding to_

_Everlasting love with me. _

_-See, my love, my open arms._

_Hold me tight and never fall._

_In my world, there are no squabbles; just_

_Us together more."_

Yoshevil had kept singing long after his beloved daughter had fallen asleep. He stroked her hair as he smiled.

"I promise you, Karma, my beloved daughter... when I have all eight Shadow Sprites in my grasp and I rule the world... I'll make sure nothing ever hurts you... like it did me," said Yoshevil.

**I felt a softer chapter with Yoshevil and his daughter would be good. Despite the fact that he's the bad guy in this story, he still at least tries to be a good father to Karma, and I felt it nessary to show that. Please reivew, and I'll see you next time!**


End file.
